The invention relates to hose fittings in general, and more particularly to improvements in hose fittings of the type wherein one end of a hose which is slipped onto a nipple or another tubular member is maintained in sealing engagement with the tubular member by a deformable sleeve.
It is well known to provide a hose fitting with a deformable sleeve which serves to more or less permanently affix the end portion of a hose to an inserted nipple or a like tubular member. A drawback of many hose fittings of such character is that the sleeve cannot be readily separated from the end portion of the hose or cannot be separated at all without causing damage to or total destruction of the end portion of the hose. This presents problems if the major part of the hose is still intact because the hose must be discarded or a substantial length of the hose must be scrapped whenever it becomes necessary to remove the deformed sleeve.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,314,236 to Mott discloses a hose fitting wherein a cylindrical sleeve can be converted into a smaller cylinder which tightly surrounds the end portion of a hose to thereby urge the end portion of the hose into sealing engagement with the external surface of a nipple or another tubular member. Conversion of the sleeve into a smaller cylinder entails the formation of two flattened external loops which constitute axially parallel external ribs or flanges and are located diametrically opposite each other. The patentee proposes to partially destroy or completely remove one of the ribs to thus establish a slot which can be widened to permit detachment of the cylinder from the end portion of the hose. A drawback of the patented hose fitting is that the two ribs project beyond spaced-apart portions of the deformed sleeve and thus occupy room which is not always available for a hose fitting. Moreover, deformation of the internal surface of the sleeve is negligible so that the form-locking engagement with the end portion of the hose is tenuous, especially at elevated pressures in the hose.